Remembrance
by Typhoid-love
Summary: Flash-sideways, Shayid. He notices her blonde hair right away. He notices this first because he's never been interested in blondes. But the moment he set eyes on this one... well, it was like he already loved her.


He notices her blonde hair right away. He notices this first because he's never been interested in blondes. But the moment he set eyes on this one... well, it was like he already loved her.

Odd, but stranger things have happened to him he supposed... not really. The flashes of a non-existant memory started when he saw that blonde.

_"You said you buried your wife. Where is she?" Sayid asked the man before him darkly._

_"What are you gonna--"_

_"Where!" Sayid was impatient._

_"In the jungle!" The man, who will later be known as Ben weeped. "By the balloon... in the jungle."_

Sayid has been in love before. He was in love now... with Nadia. But this was extremely different. When he first met Nadia he didn't love her. He grew to love her. This was instant love. And it was just plain crazy. A person just doesn't fall in love like this, especially him.

Sayid Jarrah was not a believer of love at first sight. But this wasn't exactly love at first sight. He felt like he's known her before, as insane as that may sound. He's never met this woman once in his life.

_"How deep?" Sayid asked, dead serious. "How deep did you dig the grave?"_

_"I don't... i-it was..."_

_"How deep?" Sayid interupted. "How many shovels full of earth? Did you use your hands? How long did it take you!" He yelled, his emotions getting the best of him already._

She was standing in the same coffee shop as him. She looked rather impatient as she waited on line. Looked like she really needed that coffee. It looked like she had the world weighing down on her shoulders, and she looked like she was older than her years.

He felt pathetic as he tried to cut some people in line to get closer to her. His heart beat faster whenever he did. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, even with the stress lines starting to form on her flawless skin. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and fix it. He wanted to make things better for her. A deeper part of him wanted to get the hell out of there so he wouldn't have to go through this anymore. He didn't know her!

_"I don't remember!" Ben cried out praying that Sayid wouldn't squeeze those plyers any tighter._

_"You would remember!" Sayid yelled again feeling tears begin to sting in his eyes. "You would remember how deep! You would remeber every shovel full every moment! You would remember what it felt like placing her body... inside..." He needed to gasp for a breath. His throat was constricting with concealed sobs. "You would remember if you buried the woman you loved!" He was holding back the sobs with all his might. It hurt so much. "You would remember... if it were true!" _

Sayid was beginning to feel his heart break. Suddenly his throat was beginning to hurt as he felt some tears begin to sting his eyes. Now this was just ridiculous. He was about to cry in the middle of a cafe... over a woman he knew nothing about. All he knew that she was beautiful... and that he loved her. No, he didn't love her. He didn't know her.

He felt frustration itching at his skin. He didn't know her, but there was a part of him telling him that he did know her, that he knew her very well. He was having an inner battle with himself. He needed to leave.

And so he walked out of the cafe.

_"Did you... did you lose someone?" Ben asked. "Did you lose someone here on the island... did you lose someone too?" He asked, almost in a gentle tone. "What happened to her?"_

_"It was an accident." Sayid stated. "It was an accident. The woman responsible thought she was someone else. Someone coming to hurt her. Someone like you!" He said standing up, still gripping onto the plyers. But then he took them off Ben's fingers and threw them to the ground. He could barely hear Ben starting to beg._

_"Hurting me isn't going to bring her back."_

_And that was all Sayid needed to throw the first hit. "You know what I lost!"_

Sayid wasn't the fainting type but he felt himself beginning to become dizzy the moment he looked back at the cafe. He had already been across the street. The blonde was now exiting the cafe. She was getting farther and farther away from him. Everything inside him was beginning to constrict. He couldn't breathe. The thought of losing her again was killing him.

Again?

_"You would remember!"_

His hand reached out towards her retreating form and the tears finally escaped and cascaded down his cheeks. It hurt so much. "Shannon."

Sayid remembered.

He remembered an island and a beautiful blonde reading french maps.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been like forever since I wrote a Shayid. Been wanting to but nothing's come to me. This suddenly just came to me, so yeah it's pretty random. I hate how people have just given up on Sayid and Shannon. I added the Sayid torturing Ben scene in this story because it just proves how much Sayid truly loved Shannon. I believe that he loved her even more than he loved Nadia. I ask that you don't flood me with reviews saying how that's not true. It's just how I feel and if you're not a Sayid/Shannon fan then... well, then you really shouldn't be reading this then, should you?

Anyway, I hope you guys like my short little one-shot. And yes, I know that Sayid was arrested by Sawyer in the sixth season... but I wrote this anyway. Oh, and I apologize if there are any grammatical errors. My microsoft word is broken and I just free-handed this.

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT _own Lost.


End file.
